Entourage at Midnight
by Fuhrer Eisbergs
Summary: She was crushed down by the weight of her own will to succeed and please. She needed someone that she could cross the road of life with. They needed each other, but they could not have each other it was like denying a poor man refuge. So they agreed to sink themselves into the entourage of midnight only to hide away from the suns bright rays. ShizNat/No Futa/Office Affair Theme
1. Moonless Night & Tide-less Shores Part 1

**Entourage At Midnight**

**AN: Thank you Windchaser for the beta**

**Disclaimer= Do not own Mai Hime**

**Warning= Straight sex scene ahead.**

**Italics= Thoughts/ Flashback**

* * *

**Entourage At Midnight **

**Moonless Night and Tide-less Shores Part 1**

* * *

**Present Day**

As his tongue licked my inner walls, I looked towards nothing but the ceiling. I sometimes thought outside the confines of my mind. I released my body of its physical coil and let my soul transcend; looking into his ember-colored eyes, my heart came crashing towards the ground by my guilt. The rope of guilt tightening inside my stomach, I thought towards my actions within these past two years. The mess that I have created for myself, it weighed heavily and it was my burden, and mine alone. I often thought about my actions carefully, but I had been reckless.

As he positioned his manhood to my un-wanting slit, I hoped for everything to be over. As he kissed my mouth, I didn't have the strength to kiss back as I raked my brain for the answer as to where I had gone wrong.

As I looked into his eyes, they pleaded with mine. As his breath was shaky, moving down to lick my nipple, I tightened my eyes. As he lifted his head one more time, his rough hand cupped my chin softly. His hands were different from the gentle soft hands that I had come to known for two years.

"Please say you love me," he spoke. It was almost a plead. I thought about my choices and the person that ultimately led me here.

**Three years ago **

After signing my marriage license, I was officially married. I looked as my in-laws and parents smiled their hearts, proud at my decision of honor over a selfish choice. My father shook my father-in-law's hand as my mother and mother-in-law cried. I smiled as they waved at me. I was the perfect bride, I was everything they'd expected. My husband smiled at me and I smiled back faintly. He was everything and more; he was the son of a renowned doctor of all of Kyoto, and he, the perfect neurosurgeon.

He was a storybook prince in the flesh. He was kind, smart, rich, funny and educated. He was everything a girl could want. He was the one that would forever perfect my mask. As we both were greeted by the sound of the guests clapping, I waved and smiled like the perfect bride. I was careful not to ruin my custom-made Rose Kellen wedding dress as we took our first dance as husband and wife.

"Are you happy?" I wanted to yell and destroy everything around me, but the stares of many controlled me. Nodding and smiling at him, I hid inside myself, dreading the end of the night. I knew we would be alone after the wedding and my parents expected something to happen. I watched as my boss as well as my other work associates smiled happily.

I'm sure that everyone's hopes and dreams for me became a reality in this one moment. Their smiling faces became my reality, but my biggest nightmare made me a contradiction. Tonight I was to make love to this man, and as expected, I was to become pregnant and have his children. People watching on the outside watched the carnival that was my wedding, but I called it misery. They thought I had everything, but the thought of having everything made me choke. I looked hopeful as I answered my husband hoping to brighten the moment. Looking lovingly into my new husband's eyes, I smiled as brightly as the white pearl floor we danced upon.

"Yes, I am happy, thank you."

"That's good. Your happiness means the world to me, Shizuru." I was Shizuru Fujino, my family was a list of wealthy lawyers. All of us blue blood from cousins to siblings to parents. I myself had wanted to follow in the practice, but soon experienced that nothing in this life was as it seemed. The common prejudices that we all, as a society, thought weren't around still existed, but it was in the world of the blue bloods and elites. To the rich, the prejudices of the world were still as alive as their money in the bank. I still remembered the day I asked him to fund my college. His true nature showed itself and I realized my ignorance was my downfall. The life I had lived before was shattered in one instant. All the years of caring and nurturing all broken, that's when I was introduced to a reality only the rich and mighty thought to be true.

**Seven years ago**

"_Fine, I'll fund this little adventure for you to become a lawyer, even though I know you won't make it. However, know that only men in the Fujino family have the right to call themselves true lawyers. I expect after this little trip you call college, you will realize your error, not that I have any hope. So it would be wise to use the money I give to you to go shopping."_

_Taking his checkbook and writing the amount that he thought was right, he handed me the check, my pride broken._

"_Is this enough for your little venture?" Wanting to slap the check out of his hands, I took it, my eyes holding back tears. As much as I wanted to bring pride to the Fujino name, I could not. All thanks to the male chauvinism that dominated the male Fujino bloodline. I always believed the world to be equal from reading and hearing everyone on the news and other programs. I knew those were just impressions from a child's view, and I was nothing, but a child._

_I was rejected in the name of honor, casted aside like a bad hand at one of my father's poker games. I was pushed aside before I could even do anything all because I was born as a woman. The secret life that was unknown to the public eye was right in front of me. The chauvinism was the real face the blue bloods and the elites, and it existed within my father. I stood in front of the true intentions of Fujino family, with the only thought that honor could be obtained through men. Sure, I could have stepped out on my own like many young women did, but I did the cowardly thing. I took the money and lived under my father's law and petty expectations._

_**Three years and six months ago**_

My fingers froze on my keyboard. It had been six months since my wedding. With our busy schedules, my husband and I had no time to take a honeymoon. With his surgeries and my cases coming in every moment, we seemed to see less of each other. Here I was working for the second biggest law firm in Japan; with my application denied at my father's office; I knew the reasons why. At twenty-seven, I have completed and won more cases than any of my colleagues have, never losing a case. Still, I was unsatisfied.

Although I knew where this dissatisfaction came from, I pushed past it to another thought. I thought back to my husband, a knot starting to form in my chest. As we didn't complete our wedding night, I was happy that his work kept him busy. I knew my mother's words came at my head like flashing sirens, but I knew that I could never learn to love this man. However, he had a fragile heart, and I couldn't bring myself to say no as he proposed to me. I knew it was a push coming from my family, and I knew that my father wanted me to produce a male heir; I was sucked into the role of a woman once again: no rights, no freedom.

Just then my boss walked in as he knocked on my door, I knew he contained that shit-eating grin he always had on his face. I didn't lift my head up to look at him, hoping to avoid getting into his antics. Tate Yuuichi was everyone's idol, walking into college and scoring the highest in his region on the bar exam. It was safe to say that Tate Yuuichi had it in the bag. He was my boss as well as a good friend. In my line of work, I knew that cases came and went, so time for socializing was short.

To live his life freely, that was what I wanted. Most of my nights were spent in my office seeing that an empty home was no place to go to. I was stuck here in this empty existence that I was too weak to get out of. I wish I could find the strength like in my cases.

"Hello, Yuuichi-san," I spoke, not looking up from my computer.

"Hey, what's going on? Letting you know that the social is in two days. Also, additional info, we have a hot, new one coming in so I need you to bring her in, show her the ropes. She's the one that wrapped up the Konishiba Corps. case." Looking up, I heard the details of the case, but at the time of the case, many attorneys were switched out so it was hard to know who Tate was talking about. Not paying attention to Tate's madness, I looked at my computer, not willing to engage in conversation. I was grateful that Tate understood, but he knew I was a listener more than anything.

As I felt his presence sit in my chair, I could tell that he unbuttoned his blazer so he could sit down. I never knew why men always felt the need to do that. As he crossed his legs, he continued his conversation as if I wasn't there.

"Well, I'll spill the beans since you're dying to know this new one we are bringing in. She's a fan of your work. She mostly works on small cases, but regardless, I'm inviting her to our team at the social. We need that so we could we could get some publicity, and publicity is everything."

"So this newbie is going to come in as a temp or what?"

"Well, no, we're just going to pitch her some public cases. You know, the routine sad story, innocent man with a guilty sentence case, she gets the charges turned over. Then you come in for the kill with a traditional DC and CS case against the court."

"Sounds like thievery to me."

"Sounds like money to me, and besides, it's a good way to make partners."

"So, what's this girl's name?"

"I don't know…I'll know when I'm introduced. She'll be there with her husband. Speaking of which, is Reito back from Osaka?"

"No, he's going to be there for another three months, besides, I wouldn't know."

"Huh…you're making a mess of this wife thing. I thought you would be pregnant by now." As the silence came on from my less than non-friendly lack of response, the corner of my eyes watched as Tate's face softened.

"You know, Shizuru, you gotta go home sometime. You can't keep working on cases like this."

"I'm fine. He's busy and I'm busy, there's nothing I can do except wait."

"For how long? You're twenty-seven, Shizuru. You have to start thinking outside of those cases. Take a break." I looked up from my screen in annoyance. Taking off my seven thousand dollar prescription Ray-Ban glasses, I stared blankly as Tate got the hint and stood up, buttoning his blazer.

Walking towards my office door, he spoke one last time while he still had my attention, his back in my vision.

"I know that you want to make that one-hundred case quota, but zuru you got to realize he'll never look at you so please stay here. I'm telling you this as a friend. It's enough, so please rest."

As he walked out, I thought about my work. I had one goal in mind and I was not going to waste it. Little did he know, I stayed here not for a case, I stayed here because I didn't want to go home. I knew if I went back to that house, the walls would come crashing around me. I, Shizuru Fujino, was scared to be a wife for my husband Reito Kanazaki.

* * *

_**Ok everyone that is the first chapter towards this story now I'm doing something that I shouldn't be doing. I'm writing this at work so I can post it I'm only doing it because well, I want this to get out. As for A Day In Eternity, if I'm not to sleepy from today, I'll post it. Most likely, after this chapter I'll be running it through with my Beta, WindChaser0001. However, we have been so busy with work and he with his family. Therefore, yeah I'm going to let you all know there will be some twists within the story just keep reading. Also I'll leave some Lawyer definitions for you as well and this story takes place mostly the two-year mark. Therefore, it will go like this in the starting chapters, it will start with the present day, then it will go back to two years ago. Towards the end, it will come around towards present day wrapping it up towards the ending. I know there are going to be many couples you don't like on here so I'm warning everyone ahead of time.**_

_**DC/ MEANS DEFORMATION OF CHARACTER**_

_**CS/ MEANS CIVIL SUIT**_


	2. Moonless Night & Tide-less Shores Part 2

**Entourage at Midnight**

**Disclaimer= Do not own Mai Hime**

**Warning= Straight sex scene ahead.**

**Italics= Thoughts/ Flashback**

* * *

**Entourage at Midnight**

**Moonless Night and Tide-less Shores Part 2**

* * *

**Present Day**

Looking towards the window, there was nothing more I could say as she left. Walking towards my study, I thought about last night's events. Noting the moldy yet fresh scent of law books that surrounded the small office, I smiled to myself. There was a certain fondness about this room. It was the place where both of us had studied when working overtime into the late hours.

I remembered how impressed she had been at the structure as well as the Victorian windows. She'd always loved them. I wondered, did she think of me when she saw these windows? And, more importantly, did she think of me at all?

**Three years and Eight Months Ago**

"Damn it, I hate these things."

"Well, you shouldn't wear stuffy attire if you hate it."

"It's not that I hate what I'm wearing, I hate this damn bowtie!"

I watched as Tate fooled with his bowtie. I could tell he was making a bigger mess of things rather than solving the problem. I'm sure that he felt like the piece of material was a dog collar. I shared his sentiment in that it compared to the short leash I had been on all my life, though watching him seemed almost comforting. As we were now on our way to the social, I knew that a number of possibilities could happen.

As we sat in the back of the limo, I made sure to enjoy the pleasures that were there. With my husband coming back in one month's time, I knew that more parties concerning his associates would be on my schedule. Straightening out my fifteen million dollar French Couture party dress, I was certain that I would attract all wandering eyes. With the knowledge that all of the party guests would know me, I felt sick about the whole process. While Tate took off his bowtie, I rolled my eyes, as I could not, for the love of all that was holy, understand him. I took a sip from my 1931 Monte-Falco Rosso before gently setting down my glass and speaking to my useless boss.

"Ara…come here, you're making a mess of everything." After he turned to me, I began fixing the mess that he had made. Glancing up for a second, I noticed his eyes had wandered over to the exposed opening that ran down the middle of my chest. Having known him for years, I kept a bland expression as always.

"Well, if looks could kill, you would have killed me ten times over. That dress looks sexy on you. Wanna get married?"

"You know sexual harassment is not tolerated; besides, I'm married. Lastly, don't forget my hands are near your neck and this week was a very hard week."

As I fixed his bow tie, I saw his Adam's apple move up and then down almost in a nervous habit. I knew he was nervous no matter the bravado that he put on. I finished and turned back to my side before taking my Rosso into my hands.

"S-So what are you going to do if he's there?"

"Nothing. Besides, we don't operate that way. Unless there's someone that he has a special interest in, he won't attend it or even send an assistant." The car stayed in silence. Finishing off the last of my wine, I knew I would need something stronger tonight. As we pulled up, I saw the bright Christmas-like lights that mingled in with the white walls which were covered by greenery.

"Time to make our introduction…" Behind the greenery was a two-story exclusive hotel that was attached to the courtyard where the party took place. Exiting the car, we were introduced to a red carpet. I was happy that no camera operators came to the event.

Much to my uptight nature, I somewhat relaxed when I didn't see the flashing lights. I linked arms with Tate. It was a common occurrence. Everyone knew that I was without my husband and that Tate was never one to not escort one of his top-notch attorneys. To the world of law, I was somewhat of a celebrity, my own reputation exceeding itself.

Although personally, I was highly dissatisfied with the comments, I knew they only saw me as the Fujino clan's daughter. Many would come to me, there would be smiles and comments which were forced and empty. They only knew me be by last name and that only. I wondered, would this be my fate? Would I forever feel this way?

The answers were limitless. Everyone came to a small halt as we made our introduction. From all the lustful stares of men, I could tell that the night would be long. Predicting where they were looking, I noticed it was my chest and the cut that ran down the material, exposing it. The outfit was enough to tease, but enough to intimidate if needed. As we got in, we separated arms, taking a glass of champagne that the waiter carried. Without getting a proper sip, we heard the loud signal from none other than Midori Sugiura.

Midori Sugiura was she was the top prosecution attorneys in Kyoto, serving justice when needed. Although prosecution had never been my field, I was known to dabble in particular cases, causing me to have worked with Sugiura-san more than once.

"Ah…Tate, you're here, and the legend herself, Shizuru Fujino."

"Working on case sixty-four still?"

"No, I'm on case sixty-five. They wanted to settle, so she got off."

"Ouch…if anyone should know when going up against you, they should never settle. So, did they beg for mercy after you unleashed your fury on them?" Drinking the last of my champagne, I exchanged the glass of wine. Wrapping my arm around my waist, I took a sip.

"Well, I'm sure your silence says a whole lot."

"You know, Shizuru, Midori she never kisses and tells on a case. That why she's one of the best damn attorneys we've got and I'm not losing her," spoke Tate while delivering a shit-eating grin.

"Yeah you do, but you had better watch out. The Shiba is after her too. I mean, it's rare to find someone like her, an attorney or a lawyer that practices in everything."

"Yes, you can't, but Shiba wants her. That Two-bit firm couldn't even make it to the top five."

"Still at number six? That's impressive, Tate, you have to give them that. All I can say is you had better make her happy otherwise my firm might just snatch her up." Watching Midori wink, I rolled my eyes. Her firm was now known within the big five all over Japan. They were ranked third and we were second and Fujino-Firm at first.

"He's trying, but failing." As I smiled half-heartedly at my comment, Midori laughed as Tate playfully growled.

"Can we move on to the next subject please, ladies?"

"Fine fine, so, did you hear? Tomoe Himagiku is here and apparently, she's getting a hit list together with all the firms in here and you're on the list, buddy."

"Oh…ouch, I know I don't want her on my team. She is like law firm poison after that sandal with NH. I can tell her ethics don't follow mine. I'm surprised that she even had the nerve to show her face. I thought she would lose her license to practice.

Listening to the two, the name Tomoe Hinagiku rang so many alerts in my head. Although this was a social event, it also was an event for all firms in Tokyo as well as other countries. This was an event for all firms to show off their strength. It was common that many rivalries between firms began on this ground. Also, it was the perfect opportunity to pick the new talent to join in our firm.

With the rumor going around about Tomoe Hinagiku coming for us, my thoughts went to the letter that Tate received two months ago. Hoping it was something that wasn't sent by her, I wondered how she even gained access to this event, seeing the many conflicts that have occurred between firms recently, talk of Nagi Homura and the fall of NH. NH was one of the well-known law firms in Tokyo. It was family originated and created by the head of the family. After the head of the Homura families' death, rightful heir, Nagi Homura, took charge, shooting up to third within the top five.

It was safe to say that greed led to their downfall. NH had been competing with Midori's firm who at that time was number four within the big five. They were both top of the line prosecution firms with NH's successful prosecution rate at the time at eighty-nine percent, leaving many wondering how their numbers had increased. Their success was never questioned or investigated due to the reputation and history NH had with other firms.

With all the success, it all came to a halt after a drunken night at last year's social event with one of the lesser firms. With one anonymous call, over fifty years of business was destroyed in one week. It turned out that NH had padded most of their cases. All two hundred and sixty-eight attorneys were fired instantly. Those who were caught going along with Nagi Homura, were stripped of their license and sent to jail.

"After the meltdown, many attorneys that weren't found guilty kept their license to practice. However, with the final cards casted, many attorneys found it difficult to find work. With attorneys going to smaller firms, many attorneys were turned down, making them turn to online ads. The only one that survived the meltdown of NH was Tomoe herself. With Nagi in jail, I wondered how Tomoe escaped judgment herself. Everyone knew that she was firm poison. How she got into the party without anyone noticing was beyond me. Getting back into the conversation, I watched as Tate and Midori bickered on.

"Well, for one thing, if Tomoe is here, she's going to be after Shizuru."

"Yeah, you're right, but doesn't she need an invitation to this?"

"Yeah she does, but I gave mine away to…oh no." Looking, I knew that my boss had been played for a fool. Rolling my eyes, I knew that this would happen if there hadn't been a time that I could call my boss an idiot, I think now would be as good a time as ever.

"Oh god…don't tell me that you invited Tomoe without knowing it was her… Tate, you idiot!"

As the crowd looked over to Midori's screaming voice, I rolled my eyes as I slipped away from the banter. Walking towards the left of the area, I noticed that it was more of the smoking area of the party. It was nothing special, just a fountain and a few stone benches along with the lighting. It was meant to give the area a magical feel. The small courtyard contained the same greenery as the outside where the party went on. Opening my red matching clutch, I pulled out a silver cigarette case. As I leaned on the stone balcony, I lit up my cigarette. I thought about the pickle that my boss got me in.

Why I wanted to avoid Tomoe was a case I dared not go into. Her ethics were one of the reasons I did not want to associate with her. I was appalled by her nature in general. Finishing the last of my cigarette, I took a mint, placing it in my mouth. Just as I turned around, I looked to see the angered face of an unfamiliar. After her, a dark-skinned man followed timidly, it made me wonder what the couple's relationship was with each other.

"Hell no, Takeda, I don't want to be here. I mean, there's a bunch of stiff necks in here. Did you see that perverted old man looking at me just now?"

"Honey, it's not that bad. You're hot, take it as a compliment," supplied the man nervously. I took a look at the other woman. Her turquoise cocktail dress with silver heels seemed to bring her out. Although her eyes were the real beauty, I could tell that she was not accustomed to the perverted looks of the men at the party. She was clearly upset. I could tell that she was new as a lawyer, though her practice was unknown to me.

An urge inside me wanted to know what the situation was, but my head thought against my gut. I walked past, seeing that she was in a heated discussion, I chose not to make eye contact with the younger woman. I was halfway to the exit, until she looked over to me as she threw her clutch over to the dark-haired man.

"Hey, can I have one of those smokes!"

Taken aback by her rough nature, the only one that seemed to have that background was Midori herself. This blue-haired Aphrodite of a woman was something unknown. Her short, turquoise cocktail dress that came mid-thigh was proof enough that she didn't belong here.

My heart came to life as it pulsated faster, taking out my cigarette case and watching as she took one. While she lit her cigarette in front of the dark-skinned man, I was in shock. It was something foreign to me, growing up in a blue-blood society I always watched as men lit cigarettes for women. It was a sign of male chivalry as well as interest, but this woman had interests far deeper than I could imagine.

Taking a drag, she tilted her head upwards to blow out the smoke, exposing her creamy neck to my view. Standing in a model like pose, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome…" Walking out and shutting my case, I journeyed into the world of elites. Walking into the room, I saw Tate was entertaining the crowd like always. I knew that I was never one for crowds and I was glad for it. At this time, my eyes scanned the room to see if I could find Tomoe. I was glad to find her absent.

Walking towards the bar, I felt as if something a bit strong would take off the unknown edge that I felt. The young man behind the counter was dressed in a black and white dress shirt and vest. It was clear he was the bartender.

"What's your poison, Fujino-sama?"

"Dragon Fly, if you will."

"Alright, and what can I get you, Mrs…"

"Scotch on the rocks, and my husband want a coke. Also, I would like to pay for this woman's drink here."

A glance told me it was the same blue-haired woman from earlier. Though slightly annoyed, I put up a smile, hoping to let her off easily.

"There's no need, I have a tab opened."

"Well, combine her tab with my tab then."

"You have a tab?" The words came so instantly. Thinking back, I knew it had been rude to ask. She glared and rolled her eyes before speaking. At this time her husband looked onward nervously. It made me wonder what kind of man he was to let his wife rule with such force.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. You can't combine this tab. This is a strictly Fujino account," spoke the bartender.

"Wow, you hear that, honey? You can't even buy a drink for someone her. I swear I think I should start selling insurance like you. Do you blue-bloods always have this stupid honor code? Tch…just hand me that scotch, I need it to relax around you tight-asses. Take care, Fujino. Come on, Takeda, after I'm finished getting drunk, you're going to carry me out."

She collected her drink and I accepted mine. I watched as her husband bowed in an apology to me before following timidly behind her with his soda in hand.

"It seems that she didn't recognize you. That's a surprise, Fujino-sama."

"It's fine, I didn't want the attention, really. Besides, who is that unsavory woman anyway?"

"I think her name is Kuga-san. Maybe she's new? Clearly, from that dress, I can tell that she is not of blue-blood status. She seems untamed; I wonder if she is a mistress? That husband, he really didn't seem like the husband kind of type, it is more as if she threatens him, the poor sap.

"She is not a mistress, she has a husband, and it is clearly unsavory in your right to judge anyone. I think I have had enough with your loose accusations. Goodnight." Walking away, I didn't know why I felt so angry. Maybe it was for the first time ever my heart sped and skipped a beat.

* * *

**Well, I decided to give a longer chapter, I'm so happy. Also, to the two haters, well, you're the only two. Personally, I think you're the same person with a different names pathetic really. Moving on from the talentless haters, I would like to thank my beta WindChaser0001 as well as the fans. Well, the next chapters will be shorter because I ran outta notebook paper on my job and I couldn't use my DAR forms. In addition, this is NOT A Reito x Shizuru story nor a Natsuki x Takeda story. Our main characters will be together; don't worry.**

**Padding a case= Means a file is combined with other files of other people. For example, if you stole a candy** **bar and the prosecutor padded your case. You could be charged with murder instead of a charge of stealing a candy bar if the case was padded correctly. It's against the law for a prosecutor to do that, but sometimes in American court with minorities, it happens.**


	3. Moonless Night & Tide-less Shores Part 3

**Entourage at Midnight**

**Disclaimer= Do not own Mai Hime**

**Warning= No warning **

**Italics= Thoughts/Flashback**

* * *

**Entourage at Midnight **

**Moonless Night and Tideless Shores Part 3**

* * *

**Present Day**

I did it again; I could feel the coldness of the desk that was in my study. Normally, I was never one to do so after last night. I thought about the answer that I had given Reito. As I heard the front door close, I looked at the grandfather clock to see it was seven in the morning ─ the maids were here.

I instantly thought about you. Normally, you would have been gone, leaving me here with a joke or two, as vulgar as they might have been. Never did anyone suspect or know that you were the only thing carving into my heart and it was hard to purge you out even at this moment. You were always there with me.

**Three Years Ago**

"As you can see, your honor, it clearly states in the penal code, section 1139.9 that Tokyo police cannot enter a residence without permission. My client strongly suggests that all damages as well as grievance fee of three million dollars are to be paid for hospital bills and mental trauma."

With that, I went back to my seat. My client was known as the biggest drug lord in all of Tokyo. His name was Setusuna Mitsuki. Personally, I couldn't stand the man, and I knew he had been guilty on more than one occasion. However, it was not my duty to question or seek justice with this man, only to defend him. Although being a defense attorney proved more exciting, I knew it had its risks. I knew the costs when defending drug lords and murders. For the average defense attorney that would seem dangerous, but for me, I was always prepared.

Sitting down in my seat, I tried not to look at my client's perverse stares. At the moment, I was wearing a mid-thigh grey business skirt as well as a red blouse exposing the top of my chest, though not inappropriately so. Still, with just the barest hint of flesh showing, the man that I was to call my client still managed a perverted look.

As he leaned into my ear, I could hear his raspy voice that contained the slightest hint of whiskey speak. It grated inside my ears. The silence was deafening.

"Are we going to get out of this one?"

"Mr. Mitsuki, I can assure you that the penal code of Japan protects the public rights act of 1956. If they were to violate that act, it would deem your crime dismissed, assuming that you've told me the truth."

"You know your stuff, missy. The boys on our turf that you have represented in the past are glad that you represent us. I owe you a dinner after this."

"No dinner necessary. You hired me and I work, nothing more, nothing less. Besides, my husband is taking me out tonight."

"Damn, well, if you happen to be available after this case is over, you can call me for anything, and I mean anything."

"Highly unlikely," I spoke, taking a sip of my water. Smiling, he let my comment go. However, I knew that I would hear more from him later.

At this point, this was a high profile case. With cameras watching from every angle, the outcome would affect us for the better or the worse. The decision would come with court and if all went wrong, we could at least get a lower structure. Although I was prepared, I did not want to lose a case, not when I've come so far. With the prosecution making their last statement, it was now my turn. This was the part I despised. Knowing that I had to make up a lie was something I still couldn't get used to, although my whole life had been nothing but one big lie. I stood up and walked over to the middle of the floor, staring at the crowd and the jury.

"Integrity, that is the basis of this case, ladies and gentlemen. So far, Mr. Mitsuki has proven that he holds integrity to his family, to the community and to himself. Although our police system is required to show the same actions that Mr. Mitsuki has done, it should be noted that Mr. Mitsuki has shined through the obstacles. It turns out that the integrity of these men is questionable. For those in the jury, from day one, we have questioned the past of the Tokyo drug and task force, and it has shown their true intentions. So, ask yourself, is this really about good against evil? Or guilty against innocent? If you can't measure anything from these two, please measure the integrity of Mr. Mitsuki. Thank you."

Walking towards my desk, I could see the others that stood with the prosecution as well as the officers in question. I could tell that the attorney was from Shiba law firm. I knew that he had been in practice longer than I had, but still, there's always room for mistakes. I saw the jury make their way to the back. It was time for a recess. Getting up, we walked outside. Without doubt, all reporters would be outside to talk to the winner; I knew this was time to take my last recess before playing the perfect attorney. With my client talking on the phone, I was able to slip away to the smoking area.

Lighting a cigarette, I was approached by a familiar voice, but it was distant to my heart.

"You know Shiz, smoking isn't good for your health." Turning around, I saw my husband with a bouquet of white Lilies, my favorite. He took my cigarette and put it out. I walked over to the vending machine to get a soda. I offered him one as he gave me the flowers in exchange. I gave a halfhearted smile, as I smelled the fresh scent of spring from the carnation that he gave me.

"Ookini, Reito…"

"No problem. Figured I'd surprise you, although you were on the news. So I spoke to Tate and he was able to get me here."

"Yuuchi-san cares about us a lot; I guess I should thank him for the lilies instead?" I finished the sentence with a questioning tone, watching him blush. That was one of the traits that I liked about Reito.

"W-well what about me? Don't I get something?" I had to giggle. Reito sounded like a child that didn't get his way. It was cute. We walked up to each other until we were close.

"Ara, you can get this." Standing on the balls of my feet, I kissed his cheek before handing him the flowers back. Walking back in, I turned slightly on one heel as I glanced over to him before speaking. "Will I see you for dinner?"

"Yes, after that, I'll have to prep for surgery at nine." As I looked at Reito sad features, I could see he was sorry for the work that had been piled up on him. Little did he know, in my heart I was happy that he was away. I knew these feelings were unnatural, but I felt like I didn't have to worry.

"I see…" Walking back in, I thought about us getting married. So far, we have yet to have sex. With our busy schedules, we were both taken out of our wedding clothes and put into our career attire. Therefore, it was safe to say that I was still a virgin, but I knew there would come a time that I would have to go home and give myself to Reito. Although Reito understood that our marriage was an arrangement, he thought it would be best if I gave my mind, body, and heart willingly. He only meant well.

I knew he was trying to be a gentlemen, but every man has his limits. I would suspect that another woman was involved, and I wouldn't be surprised if there was. Thinking about my husband potentially having an affair made me mad, made me hollow.

It rang true that I was used to this lifestyle, long before Reito and I married. It was something infamous and celebrated amongst the Fujino men within our family to have more than one woman. This never got out to the public, but it was a bit of a secret within the blue-blood linage. Many nights, my mother would cry as father flirted with his affairs in front of her. I was lucky, or so I thought, but I still remembered the pain in my mother's heart as well as in mine. My thoughts went towards the blue-haired woman from the social and her fierce exterior.

I wondered what it would be like to be as bold as she was, although her attitude and nature got under my skin a lot. There was something about that emerald-eyed woman that I found interesting. Walking down the hall, I was headed towards the room where court was about to be held in session once again.

"I don't see how this is going to work. They clearly said that you were at work at the time the incident occurred. Look, buddy, the least you can do is settle this case and take what they're offering."

_That voice…it's her…_

As I looked to my left, I noticed those emerald eyes once again. This time she was in a tight yet sexy black and white pants suit. Her white blouse clearly exposed her cleavage and her wild, blue hair hung loose, making her a sex symbol. The mere presence of her bothered me, but really, the thing that really got to me the most was that she clearly had no code or prowess in the conversation with her client. As she felt eyes on her, she felt me looking. With five minutes left until court was in session for my case, she gave an lopsided grin.

"Excuse me…" as she quickly excused herself, she took a quick stride over to me, moving her hips in a sexy fashion.

"Hey Fujino, it's been a while. Who woulda thought you would be in the same courthouse as me." Her childlike behavior was another thing that I found annoying. Crossing my arms, I looked sternly at her.

"We are attorneys. Seeing each other would be nearly inevitable."

"Right…so you're here for the Mitsuki case? I was stuck with an auto manufacturing injury claim. Turns out this guy back there was fooling around with a new jack and it crushed his leg when the pump gave out. The company he works for says that he was at work when the accident happened, so all they can do is pay for his recovery time and sick leave. I can't see a way out of it, we're just going to have to settle."

"Have you checked employment code section six, new products manual? If a manual was given to the employee with no instructive training, it is by default in the court of law with evidence that the employee would claim the case. Therefore, their employment contract is breached, assuming that all auto companies have a contract with their employees. You can use that as well as follow up on a B.O.C if you want."

Looking at her face, I saw that she was in shock as well as the man behind her. She opened her mouth to speak as I listened.

"What the hell was that?"

"Experience. Now, if you would excuse me…" Walking away, I headed to my own case, my heart beating strangely; I, Shizuru Fujino, had helped someone win a case.

* * *

_**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS KEEP THEM GOING. THANK YOU WINDCHASER0001 YOU HUNK LOL. AS FOR THE TIME LINE WHAT I'M GOING TO DO IS PRESENT DAY FIRST THEN GO BACK THREE YEARS. I'm NOT GOING TO ADD MONTHS IT GETS CONFUSING I ADMIT THAT. THERE IS MORE DRAMA TO GO SO KEEP THOSE REVIEWS GOING. THE PLOT JUST GETS MORE AND MORE BENT WITH A TWIST.**_


	4. Daytime At Midnight Part 1

**Entourage at Midnight**

**Disclaimer= Do not own Mai Hime**

**Warning= Straight sex scene ahead.**

**Italics= Thoughts/ Flashback**

* * *

**Entourage at Midnight**

**Daytime at Midnight Part 1**

* * *

**Present Day**

Smiling to myself, I thought about the day we ran into each other once again. You were like a child wanting to know any and everything. However, I had really been the child. My bitter actions must have left you hurt. At that time, I didn't know about the hurt that I'd caused and I'd never understood your feelings.

You had your own hell and all I could do was add to it, because I lacked the strength that you had. For that, I would be second best to you and I would follow you wherever you go.

**Three Years Ago**

Cutting into my filet mignon, I popped a piece into my mouth. The steak was tender, but all I could do was taste the bitterness within it. I looked back at my day and that blue-haired woman. Clearly, she was unethical, her tactics brash and her temper beyond control. Not to mention her attire. What really bugged me was myself; I kept wondering why I would stop to help a novice such as herself.

Clearly, she was in the wrong field and I wondered how she even got there; she must have used some kind of tactic to pass her bar exam.

"Something wrong with the meal, Shizuru?" Snapping my head up, I picked up a glass of wine. It was white wine that Reito had ordered before I got there. Personally, I hated white wine, but I couldn't blame my husband for trying. Setting my hand on top of his, I tried my best to muster up a warm smile, hoping to not offend him.

"Nothing is wrong."

"Ok…Well, let's have a toast to your victory." As he raised his glass, I raised mine. Clinking them together, I smiled because of today's events. It was safe to say that we won the case without a problem, and in turn, received a generous payout and bonus from our client. With Tate over the moon, he offered the whole firm a night in town. Although I was no accountant, I couldn't help but wonder how Tate pulled off his highly expensive parties. While I was invited naturally, I respectfully declined. I now sat here with Reito in one of the most exclusive restaurants in upscale Tokyo.

"I love it when you smile. It's absolutely beautiful."

"Ookini, Reito-san. Just now, you have caught me at my most embarrassing moments."

"Embarrassing or not, I want to be there for it all."

Seeing the pained look on his face, I knew he was talking about his absence from his husbandly duties. Not worrying about it myself, I smiled, tightening my hand that rested on his.

"Don't worry, it's alright. Besides, I have the knowledge you're doing good work. It's alright, I can't say I been the best wife either what with work and all." Looking into his eyes, the intimacy of the candlelight and dimness of the room created the perfect moment. Although in that instant, while he smiled, I saw the face of that woman right behind Reito's seat. I pulled my hand back, making Reito give off a concerned look before he smiled lopsidedly.

"Shizuru, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just had a little too much to drink, that's all."

"Ok…do you want something else?"

"No, it's fine, I-I'm going to freshen up. Excuse me." With that, I left for the ladies' room. I leaned over the sink and wondered about what was going through my mind at that moment. In that instant, I was amazed at the events of me imagining that emerald-eyed woman in such a way. Shaking my head, I blamed it on the wine, even though I was far from drunk. Walking out, I looked at Reito who was on his phone. As he sensed my presence, he quickly put away his phone, adding to my suspicion.

"Was that work?" I asked as I sat down. Looking like a child whose hand had been caught in a cookie jar, Reito looked away from my prying gaze.

"No, it wasn't. It was my step-sister."

"Step-sister…"

"Well, her husband has gone out of town and they've just recently moved here from New York. Therefore, while her husband is away, I offered her a place to stay until she and her husband can decide on a house. I'm sorry for not going over this with you. I was going to call you, but I had surgery to prep for."

"Reito, it's fine. Besides, I could use the added company. So, your sister…how come she never came to the wedding?"

"You see, Shizuru, well, my sister didn't come to the wedding because she's sort of a loose cannon. And she means well, it's that she is a bit wild sometimes. However, the truth behind it is that, well, her mother and she don't get along so well. I had invited her, but my stepmother was against it and so was she. Personally, I don't know how her husband deals with her, I feel kind of bad for him."

"Ara, does she have any kids?"

"No, she said she doesn't see the point and if she were to have kids, she's sure that her husband would make a good mother. Really, it's sad, poor sap. He loves her though, and I guess that's what matters."

"So when is she coming?"

"On Thursday. She should be checking out of the motel tomorrow night. So, she should be here in Tokyo in the morning and she should be at our place after you leave work. I've already given her the address."

"Ok, I'll be home to welcome her. So, what did she do in New York?"

"She was a motorcycle mechanic, now she's going into something with law. I find it hard to picture my baby step-sister in the practice of law. Maybe you can help her, you're an amazing attorney, Shizuru."

"Reito…" As he bowed to me, I could tell that he was sorry. Although I had no problem with it, I knew it would be a change of pace.

"Thank you for being so understanding about this. Well, I have to go in and prep for surgery." As his pager beeped, I knew that he was being called.

"With both of us standing up, I walked around the table as we gave each other a light kiss. On the inside, I knew that this was a natural thing to do, but it felt so foreign. Once again, it must've been the wine."

"I'll see you Thursday night then?"

"Hai…"

Thursday came in a flash as I, once again, was hit with a new file that was placed on my desk. Glancing up at Tate, I saw he was in a grey suit. His dress shirt was a crisp white while his tie colored a deep purple. Looking back at the computer screen instead of at his goofy smile, I spoke.

"Never took you for a purple kind of guy."

"Tch…that's funny, considering you bought the tie for my birthday."

"And that is why I bought it, I never thought you would wear it." From my peripherals, I could tell he rolled his eyes at my cold antics.

"Anyway, new case, Shizuru. It's a company suit, also, the plaintiff is trying to open up a prosecution case as well. Due to the double whammy, you're going to play mentor this time." I resisted the urge to yell and roll my eyes. I knew Tate was always up to something since he always had a goal. Tate loved putting two attorneys on the case. That way, he could double the charge unless the client specified otherwise. Me playing mentor was a way for him to show off what our firm was about.

"Come on, Fujino, don't look at me like that. Besides, you're going to like this girl. She's like me, hungry to serve justice."

"She should know, as a defense attorney, there is no such thing as justice. As for you being hungry, Tate, I call that greed. Do you have a name for this person?"

"Natsuki Kuga. By the way, thanks for helping her with that case the other day."

"Huh…how did you know that I helped her?"

"She told me, duh…well, now that's all nice and dandy, I've got to go. There's a nine iron with my name on it." He said, leaving before I could protest. I held my head in my hands. With Reito's sister coming over tonight, I had no time for Natsuki's antics. The woman was too far gone to be helped. If anything, she would slow down the case. The only way to get through everything was to do it myself.

"Knock, knock…" I glanced up to see the person of my thoughts in front of me in all of her glory. She was now wearing a pair of bright green flip-flops and loose cargo shorts along with a green tank-tee that clung to her upper body. On the shirt, it read "Get some or fuck yourself." I hoped my sister in law wasn't as wild as this woman here, but with the world changing, it was hard to tell.

I took out an aspirin and a bottle of water since I felt a headache staring to form. Swallowing the pill, I let the medicine take ahold of me. All the while, she looked at me with a curious gaze, not unlike a puppy dog look in my opinion. She sat in my guest chair across from me. Getting up to close the door, I sat back in my desk chair, before putting on my glasses and typing on the computer.

"Wow, I guess it's been a hard day, huh?"

"Quite, yes. Although, you don't look like you're experiencing anything hard at all. So, where is your copy of the file? We have to read it over before meeting the client."

"I didn't bring it."

I halted my typing abruptly and I looked at her with cold anger in my eyes, my mask cracked. Normally, I contained a stoic expression except around my husband. However, there was something about this wild woman that made me angry. Maybe it was the fact that she was so nonchalant about this whole case. On the other hand, maybe, deep down, I was mad at the events from the past days with Reito at the restaurant. This woman irritated me to no end.

"How could you not have your case?"

"That is simple, I was in the middle of something and Tate called me in, so I sort of forgot the fax that he had sent."

"Rubbing my eyes with my glasses still on, I looked at the woman before speaking.

"Ara, I can't believe this is happening."

"Well, it happened, so what's the case and where the hell is the client?"

"The client won't be in until tomorrow, so you're in luck. I'm just glad the client won't see you in…that." I looked disgusted as she wiggled her flip-flops and shrugged.

"Well, luckily for me, I have a sense of style." As I glanced at the clock, I noticed I had no time for the games that Natsuki wanted to play. I had my own goals to get back to, and Natsuki was not part of that plan. I wanted to get this case done as soon as I could. Natsuki Kuga was, in my opinion, dead weight. As I thought about the young woman, I couldn't help but wonder how old she was. I looked up as Natsuki got up, a smile on her face as if she had read my mind.

"In case you're wondering, I'm 22. Look, I got shit to do and it looks like you have shit to do, so let's email and compare notes. I'll send you a message later." Watching Natsuki leave, I saw that the clock was not in my favor as I had to be home. After gathering my coat and briefcase, I headed to the parking lot.

* * *

**I wonder what's going to happen thank you to my knight in arms Windchaser0001 for being the beta to this story. Now the twist gets deeper besides there's nothing to do at my job, but write simple really. Right now, for this story, I have thirteen chapters and the plot gets thicker so read, review, and tells a friend.**


	5. Daytime At Midnight Part 2

**Entourage at Midnight**

**AN: Here is a Double Chapter to make up for the long wait.**

**Disclaimer= Do not own Mai Hime**

**Warning= Straight sex scene ahead.**

**Italics= Thoughts/ Flashback**

* * *

**Entourage at Midnight **

**Daytime at Midnight Part 2**

* * *

**Present Day**

I couldn't believe that you were so far yet near. As I drove past the first place where we had kissed as lovers. I noticed that we were at my private beach house. It had been our official first night, when my heart had been given to you, but I wish my strength could have been given to you as well.

I still remember those warm hands as they reached the most intimate places. You were strong yet so gentle and kind. How cruel I must have been. However, in that moment, I thought nothing of my own guilt and actions, and the pain they have caused you.

**Three years ago **

I sipped on the last of my Rosso as I put the final additions onto the chicken. I know that my sister-in-law would be home any minute. I had offered to pick her up, but Reito told me that she knew her way around. I chose not to worry about it, but the events of the day so far had annoyed me to the fullest.

On top of all this, I thought about Natsuki Kuga. That woman dug into my pores, leaving me in a burning fury. I couldn't believe the audacity that she had when it came to a case. The thought was enough to make me yell.

The doorbell ringing announced the arrival of my sister-in-law. I took off my white apron, making sure my bun was neat and decent. Not having changed out of my work attire, I was left with what I had worn to the office. Time was of necessary importance, so attire would have to wait. Upon opening the door, I was greeted by the one face I didn't want to see. It was Natsuki Kuga herself. Glaring, I wondered how security had managed to let her in without so much of a hassle. Of all times, why did she have to show her simplistic nature now?

I noticed she was in the same attire that she had left the office in. Her face equally shocked as mine, although I wondered why she would be shocked if she knew who I was. A shit-eating grin crept onto her face as I was pulled in for a hug by none other than her.

The mere action made me shift with surprise. As she pulled back, I regained my composure, a glare begining to set on my face.

"Just what are you doing here, Kuga-san? This is private property."

"Wow, out of all the fucking people that could have been my sister-in-law, it had to be you. Speaking of surprises, I'm short on the cab back there, you mind getting it for me?"

Slamming the door in her face, I dialed my husband. After three rings, he answered at last.

"Hello, has she arrived?" I held in my anger as it was improper for a lady to become mad. I thought about my upbringing, taking slow, deep breaths.

"Yes and she wants money for a cab. How come you didn't tell me she was Natsuki Kuga?"

"I thought I told you it must have been a colleague. Is it a problem? Because I can talk to her if you want me to."

"No, there's no problem. I'm just in shock because we work together, that's all."

"I understand. Look, tonight at dinner, we will discuss everything. I'm sure this arrangement comes as a surprise, considering you work with her." Giving in to his soft baritone voice, I let go of my anger, knowing that nothing good would come out of it.

"It's not that. It's just that she's a bit…different to work with. I'm sure I'll be able to adjust after a good night's sleep."

"Oh, well, if you need me to talk to her, let me know."

"That won't be necessary. She is an adult, I don't think it's good to belittle her. Although, if this is bothering you, we can talk more. I'll wait for you to come home." I said, then added blandly. "Ara, I have to go pay for your sister's cab, I can hear her yelling right now,"

"You're paying for her cab? Not this again… tell Natsuki not to punch the man, she can be such a disgrace." I tightened my grip on the phone at Reito's comment, but I knew it was best not to get involved.

"I have to go." After hanging up, I took a deep breath and opened the door to see Natsuki arguing with the cab driver. Picking up my purse, I took out a few bills before walking over towards the driver. As he noticed me, he froze, as he knew who I was. I handed him the bills before noticing how he looked down.

"I hope this is sufficient?"

"Yes, Fujino-sama…"

"Thank you for getting my sister-in-law here, I'm sorry for the trouble she's caused."

"N-no problem, Fujino-sama, let me go get the bags."

"Damn right you should, jerk." My mouth tightened in disappointment as I glanced over to Natsuki. It was safe to say that she was a brat.

"Please just leave them in the lobby, sir." I turned to Natsuki. "As for you, come with me."

I watched as she followed with duffle bag in hand. As we settled inside, she landed on the couch as if she owned the place, still wearing that deplorable attire from this afternoon.

"So thanks for that, that guy was seriously an asshole."

"Where's your wallet?"

"It's in one of those bags; I'll pay you back as soon as I find it."

"No, that won't be necessary. Just don't talk for the rest of the night and we'll call it even."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're annoying and I want to make this venture as painless as possible." As I let my hair loose, I felt a lustful stare on me, only to turn and look at Natsuki as clueless as ever. From the oncoming headache, I could tell that my mind was starting to play tricks on me.

"Why do you always look annoyed? I mean, isn't this great? We're sisters!"

"I am not your sister. Besides, I haven't figured out how you are even related to Reito. You look nothing like him."

"Well my mom got re-married to his dad and I've lived with my father for a long time, so I kept the name Kuga. Personally, I couldn't stand visiting Reito, he always was a golden boy, a kiss up as well as a brat.

"My husband isn't like that, besides, you're staying here. I don't think a spoiled brat would offer their home to anyone. As for him being a brat, you should speak for yourself."

"Fair enough, as for Reito, you might not see him for who he truly is. Anyhow, hell, I have my own marriage to worry about. I'm sick of all of this talking, you got any beer?"

"No, we don't."

"Guess I'll settle for some liquor… please tell me you have some?" Setting my head in my hands, I spoke, not looking at the puppy dog look that Natsuki projected. It was pathetic.

"It's in the top cabinet to your right, try not to make a mess." I lay back on the couch, having never noticed how comfortable it could be. I wanted to stay here forever. I had known that circumstances would lead to us being paired together. In the world of lawyers and law firms working together seemed to be an ultimate fate of sorts. However, I have worked with countless people, whom others have qualified as difficult, yet the thought of Natsuki aggravated me.

"You're making chicken?"

"Yes, there's a salad and mashed potatoes as well."

"Sounds good, well, at least you have good rum in here and this meal beats the fuck out of hotel food." I sighed again, all of this yelling across the room seemed to make me stressful. As I had the knowledge that I was approaching my thirties, I wondered where all my youth had gone, and I realized that was what I couldn't stand about Natsuki. It was her ability to move freely and carelessly within society with no care of social mortality and decency.

"So, are we waiting for Reito or can we eat?" Getting up from the couch, I walked over towards the kitchen where Natsuki had already finished off half of a full bottle of rum. Knowing that bottle was well over five thousand dollars, I wondered when her husband would come back.

"We are waiting for him; I guess New York has rubbed off on you and not in a good way. You forget your Japanese customs."

"Customs…really…tch, if you say so." As she walked with glass in hand, she gathered her bags off the couch.

"Well, if I can't eat then I can drink and unpack. Where's my room?"

"I'll show you to it." As we walked up stairs, I saw the childlike expression as she seemed to light up the room. My heart started to beat wildly at her simple expression. For some reason, I may have cared about what she thought about my place. I was never one to care about the minds of people, much less my own thoughts. Why Natsuki put this burden on my heart, I don't know. As the thought of caring slipped onto my mind, my thoughts turned to her husband. In a normal situation, a husband would call to see if his wife had made it… these two were the opposite.

"Ara, does your husband know that you made it here?"

"Nah…Takeda and I, we do our own thing, you know. I mean, we sort of got married for the wrong reasons. Like, I wasn't really well off with my father, and New York isn't one of the kindest places. Besides, Takeda and I just have our own way of expressing ourselves. Anyways, you and Reito look happy."

I glanced down at my wedding ring, then looked back at Natsuki, who had flopped down onto the bed, wondering what the reason was behind the somber look when she mentioned Reito and me. I realized freedom wasn't any easier than my current situation and that thought scared me to the fullest. Somehow, I was curious to know what happened, and then I thought about my mother and her words. It was the only thing keeping me from my social demise.

**Four years ago **

"_A lady must never get too curious, Shizuru, I have taught you this all your life." As I knew that she was barely there to teach me anything, much less pay attention to me, I questioned her authority._

"_What's the point to not know this man that I am going to marry?" Watching her look somberly as she glanced out the window, I knew I'd opened a hole in time. It was a black hole that my mother had never wanted to open, it was one of the dark secrets of the Fujino men._

"_Sometimes, it's not good to worry…because the very person that you worry about may never think of you. This can only cause heartbreak. Therefore, it isn't wise to be curious with emotions of others, not even your own."_

**Four years later**

"Aye, Shizuru."

"Y-yes?"

"You gonna answer that?" Hearing my phone, I looked to see that it was Reito calling.

"H-hello?"

"Hey, are you doing alright?"

"Yes, I am. We have the situation from earlier solved."

"Ok, are you sure she's not causing you any trouble?"

"No, she's been fine."

"Thank goodness. Well, I called because of that plate, I can't make it to dinner. There's this surgeon convention coming up, so I'm on my way to pack. I'm sorry, Shizuru; I know I haven't been the best husband in this marriage. If you could understand…"

"No, I don't blame you. I have been rather busy myself as well. Let's call it even. So how long will you be gone?"

"Four months…but as soon as I can get time off, I'll fly right back out there."

"No need, you need to focus on what you were summoned there for. What kind of wife would I be if I didn't understand that people need you?"

"Shizuru…"

"I'll see you when you get here."

"Shizuru, wait."

"Hmm?"

"Can you… I mean, if you don't mind, pick out some ties for me to take? I like when you do that. Please, it will give me something to…remember you by at least."

"Sure, I'll have them ready when you get here, as well as a plate."

"Thank you, Shizuru."

"Hai."

Hanging up my cellphone, I looked at Natsuki as she finished the last of her drink. The bland expression on her face made me wonder whether it was sheer hate or if it was my imagination.

"He's not coming, huh? I thought so. Fucking brat."

"No, it's to be expected of a neurosurgeon. People need him, and stop calling him that, please."

"Hmm…well, with that look of happiness when he told you he wasn't coming seemed to confirm the factor that you don't really need him anyway."

"Just what are you implying?"

"Nothing really, I'm just wondering, how you put up with the crap?" As Natsuki returned to unpacking silently, I walked out to perform my duties, although the thought of how I was able to be so tolerant of anything hung at the back of my mind.

* * *

_**AN: Ok well if you don't get the four year lapse in between that was four years before Shizuru got married or from the present day it is a total of seven years. I hope you can understand the time lapse within a time-lapse lol. Read and review and tell your fucking friends damn it lol sorry a bit of Natsuki-kun came out of me. This chapter was betaread by WindChaser0001.**_


	6. DarkSide Of The Moon Part 1

**Entourage at Midnight**

**AN: this chapter gets into a Natsuki and Shizuru scene. I edited out some stuff that I wrote I want this to be as painfully real as I can get it.**

**Disclaimer= Do not own Mai Hime**

**Warning= Straight sex scene ahead.**

**Italics= Thoughts/ Flashback**

* * *

**Entourage at Midnight **

**DarkSide of the Moon Part 1**

* * *

**Present Day**

Driving back, I noticed the rising sun as I was looking towards the ocean. Once again, I remembered the love that we'd shared. I wanted to feel your skin against mine. Those small yet fragile moments… I had shattered them into pieces.

That had always been the beauty of your willingness to come to life even when I shot you down. It was as Mrs. Hiroshi said - I was heartless, a monster. I never questioned my morals as a lawyer, but I remember crying in your arms that summer day as much as I remember the sun kissed warmth of your lips.

**Three Years Ago**

"Your honor, it has come to a verdict that we find the defendant guilty."

"Well, that's just bullshit!"

"'Kuga, one more outburst like that and I'll hold you in contempt."

I watched as my sister-in-law sat down. Right now, I was spectating as she was in one of her lesser cases. Although we had a case together, I took on all responsibility, seeing as the display before me was unsavory. It wasn't common for an attorney to take on two cases. As I sat next to Tate, I watched as he ate the last of his kettle corn.

We sat in the back and I watched Natsuki dropping her head into her hands. I barely heard the judge deliver his sentencing. My heart fell as I looked at Natsuki. This feeling was unfamiliar. In fact, none of these feelings felt right. They took me back to **her** and the conscience that I'd once abandoned. I was reminded that there would always be consequences to what I felt and believed. That's why my mask was so important.

"So what do you think?"

My red eyes fell upon Tate. I remembered my anger, but I quickly exchanged it for a colder demeanor. I thought about the reason as to why I even was within the same courtroom as Natsuki Kuga, seeing as I couldn't stand to be in the same room as her. However, the problem of the matter was Tate and his activities. I personally hated Tate's ability to cause mischief. Under the pretense of us having lunch, I showed up. It wasn't until I'd noticed where we were going that it was too late.

"I think she's naïve, hot headed as well as idiotic; that's what I think for the record. Even a novice could tell that she clearly lost this case due to her lack of information from the client..."

"Judging by the looks of it, he clearly doesn't deserve to be in jail. Aside from that, don't you think what you said about Natsuki is a bit harsh? Sure she's rough around the edges, but…she did score the highest in the bar exam in New York."

"That's not what our firm is about. I joined Fuuka because you were the second strongest. Besides, morals or not, we have to put that away as defense attorneys. As for your comment about Kuga-san, I highly doubt that she had been able to score anything that high. If she had, the outcome of this would be different, no?"

"Shizuru, the reason why I put you on this case is because Natsuki told me what you have been doing." I remained silent, wanting to know what the little blue-haired devil came to say. Staring straight at her, I saw as she hugged the man who was crying. I despised her need for human contact, to say it so easily and effortlessly made my stomach churn. Getting back to Tate statement as my hand rested on top of my crossed legs, I looked towards my wedding ring, hoping that it would keep me together after Tate's news. However, somehow I knew the news that Tate had to share was about me taking on the assigned case without Natsuki's help.

"Let's be honest, she clearly isn't cut out to be a lawyer. She may be suitable for prosecution, but not for defense."

"That's because you haven't given her the chance yet. Look, I know you've already guessed this, but I'm going to have to be firm on this. Start working with her, this is not setting a good example."

"Why are you being so obtuse about this? You know I don't work with losers or novices. She's clearly undisciplined and uncontrollable with ethics. She lets personal emotions get involved."

"We were all like that starting out. Besides, she does admire you… Shouldn't that count for something?"

"Admiring and being sloppy is clearly two separate things. On another note, if she were smart, I would have charged him double. So please, Tate, spare the hero story."

"Shizuru…"

I got up, watching as everyone started to leave. While walking away, I made sure everyone had left while I watched as Natsuki looked towards the door where the bailiff had taken her client. The shock that was plastered onto her face was an experience that I had never felt. After I had walked over to the judge, we shook hands as he spoke. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Natsuki had snapped out of her shock to notice my presence. Glancing back, I saw as she met with Tate who empathically put a hand on her shoulder.

"Shizuru Fujino, it's good to see you in a court room."

"Ara, it's good to be in one."

"Yes, it seems like these cases get harder and harder."

"Tch…Easy for you to say. You've just sent an innocent man to jail!"

When we all turned towards the voice, it became apparent that it was Natsuki herself. The anger in her eyes were as clear as day. I could tell that I'd need to smooth things over before Natsuki's anger got out of control which would ruin both Tate and me.

"Ara, let's meet for drinks sometime, ok Bato?"

"Sure…I'll see you later Fujino-san, Yuuchi-san."

As he left through the back, I took Natsuki firmly by the arm as if she were a child. The camera and crowd were outside with the victor, so I was assured that this display would not be seen. We went in the opposite direction, towards an empty stairwell. My mask fell, the look of anger finally showed on my face. Meanwhile, Natsuki put her face in her hands as she sat down on the nearby stairs.

"What was that just now? You know this is the exact reason why I am taking over this case that we are working on. You're too much of a liability. Besides, he deserved to go to jail."

"How can you say that right now? I lost, and he was innocent!"

"Get a hold of yourself, this is business! Dishonoring this company is something that I won't tolerate! Yelling at a judge? Are you crazy?! Before questioning any of your morality, you should just leave it, nothing good will come out of worrying."

"Who are you to tell me anything? How can you sit there and shake hands with a fat pig like him! And you're telling me to leave my emotions and pride for a company? Seems like you left yours at the door, Shizuru!"

Her fierce eyes were looking at me angrily for the first time. She knew the kind of monster that I was. She had stared into my soul. Then she got up and walked off, her back turned to me. She halted her step and spoke.

"I'm not coming home for dinner."

As she walked off, I rolled my eyes. I knew she was wrong. Though, something about her outburst made me feel emotionally unsafe. Walking out of the courthouse, I met up with Tate who greeted me with a smile.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing, just reminding her of our policy, and that professionalism should never be justified.

"Hmm, your policy… little sis has you all mad. I can see the wrinkles forming on your face."

"She's not my sister and you see no such thing. Besides, how do you know about our situation?"

"Reito, duh…look, try not to make Natsuki cry cos Reito won't like it. Besides, you have a case to work on. I want you to work with her, I mean it."

"Is that your idea of being firm?"

"Yes, now go make things up with her."

"No…I will tolerate her presence, but I will not apologize for something that she clearly should have known."

After getting into my car, I drove off towards the office with the case ahead in my mind. I thought I'd questioned my integrity long ago. However, here I was, questioning it once again. All because of Natsuki's comments. To have my morality questioned was something that made me angry. Yet, there was another emotion that I wished to never go into.

Something about Natsuki was special after two weeks of being around each other. I have gotten used to her presence, from her loud and vulgar banter to her sound snores. I was never around, but when I was, she a learned something new. It was as if she had been comfortable with being alone all her life - the thought bothered me. With her husband away, it made me wonder about her relationship with Takeda and what she had said about it. The unfamiliar feeling came again as I thought back to Natsuki and her tears. I nearly crashed into an other car, but the honking of the car warned me and caused me to focus.

Making a left, I arrived at a parking lot only to see Natsuki on a ninja bike. I hated the sound of the motor and I thought it was dangerous, but Natsuki held the concerns of many. It was not as if mine would make a difference. I wanted to know what it felt like to ride freely like that. While she took off her helmet, I grabbed my briefcase and walked towards the elevator. She joined behind me shortly. The elevator rose we stayed in silence, Natsuki obviously mad at me from moments ago. I sighed, my own guilt getting to me. As I looked in front of me, my right eye twitched at the foreign feeling.

"It's best to know this is the way things are, Natsuki. For what it's worth, you will learn from this experience. Everyone has had to learn that way." The doors opened and I walked forward towards my office. I didn't expect Natsuki to follow as well. With my back turned to her, I felt something warm rest on my back and hips.

I entered a shock as Natsuki hugged me. Between all of my thoughts, Natsuki's hug was warm. Every hug that I have given Reito were cold and distant, but even as Natsuki hugged me now, there was nothing cold. The only thing that was distant was my memory.

"Kuga-san, you need to let go of me."

"Shizuru…"

"This is a work office not a friend zone." I broke out of her hold and made my way towards my desk as Natsuki smiled. I wondered what was on my face that made her laugh. A look at the mirror like penholder on my desk told me what Natsuki was smiling about; I was blushing. For the first time in my life, I had blushed. I glared at her, yet somewhere deep inside me, I was happy to see her smiling.

"Now, why are you here? Besides spreading your…habits onto me?"

"We are working on the Hiroshi case."

"I see…"

"What do you mean you see?" As she sat down, I couldn't help but move my eyes to what she was wearing. Something in my libido became a fire at the sight. She was wearing a short black skirt that came down to her knees, her chest plump from her special edition Victoria's Secret bra that showed from her open, blue blouse. Her legs lean and firm, I could imagine them wrapped around my waist. I blinked as the image of sexual desire formed in my head. I rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"Shizuru, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. So, here's the file. Our client, Suchi Ashida, is being sued by Yumi Hiroshi for the death of her son, Aku Hiroshi."

"You mean Suchi Ashida, the owner of Suchi Motorcycles?"

"Yes, the same one indeed."

As I put the pictures on the desk, Natsuki walked up from her seat to see the photos in my hand.

"Apparently, the dispute is about the brake plug; Mrs. Hiroshi is suing for the sale of a faulty bike that has caused her son's death."

Natsuki remained silent, as I noticed she was disturbed from these events. However, I knew that she needed to be reminded of the policy.

"I can tell by that look you have on your face that you don't agree to defending this man," I stated.

"I guess I couldn't fool you," said Natsuki with a lopsided grin.

"It doesn't matter if you're trying to fool me or not, I need your one-hundred percent effort in this. Professionalism is the key here and despite your feelings on this man, you shouldn't over process it."

"Fine…I won't, but can I ask you something before we start?" Not looking up from my file, I nodded for her to continue speaking.

"How do you feel about this case?" I was astonished at Natsuki's question, but I had to keep my shock down. Never before had I been asked about my feelings. If I was to be questioned, it was to be expected that I would have to give a politically correct answer.

"What I feel is not important. Still, if I had to give an answer, I feel nothing for the opponent's client or her son. It was just a case of karmic fate, nothing less, nothing more."

* * *

_**AN: Wow cold blooded Shizuru well-read and review now that these two have a connection we can finally see what is to become of them. Also thank you to my boo bear Windchaser0001 best beta ever.**_


End file.
